dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleventh Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions)
Eleventh Doctor Adventures was a Doctor Who fan series that was made by Crash4563 Productions and aired on YouTube in July 2008 and was originally intended to be it's own series and continuity. The series focused on protagonist Eleventh Doctor played by Stephen Paternoster and all 7 episodes were done by Stephen on his own. James Chaplin was not involved with this as he left Crash4563 Productions a year earlier but James did see Stephen making this but did not have any input into it. The series can be considered to be it's own continuity and also it can be considered to be part of Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions). In Words of Stephen Paternoster After I finished on The Sky Team and my YouTube got suspended in May 2007 due to copyright violations Crash4563 Productions left YouTube for good and moved it's operations over to LiveVideo where I created another Doctor Who series on there. It was not until late 2007 roundabout November 2007 that I had the intentions to return to YouTube and basically start from scratch again but it would not be until March 2008 itself that I was ready to once again have another go and start from square one again on a new fresh brand new Doctor Who series The Eleventh Doctor Adventures. This was originally intended to be it's own continuity and I played the Eleventh Doctor not Stephen Paternoster Twelfth Doctor and I used a better quality camera to film the entire episodes on and also had a life size TARDIS actually being made by my Dad at this time but it never got finished and was never used for the series. I had to use a TARDIS I cut from a picture on Google Images and just used that for the series by using MS Paint and added that into images I took with my camera and used Wax Debugmode as a green screen tool to add the TARDIS console in and the entire series was at the peak of my creativity and I went at it non stop. I was mainly inspired with this series by Jack Willet what he did with his Doctor Who series pushed me to my technological limitations and enabled me to create a Doctor Who series that had the potential to be fresh new content. I intended for The Eleventh Doctor Adventures to have at least two or three seasons but I never got past season one I filmed seven episodes and luckily I remember these episode names to this very day they are Stephen Parts One and Two, Law of the Daleks Part One, Day of Destruction Part Two, Omega Three, Invasion of the Green Creatures Part One, Pressure of a Time Lord Part Two, Infiltration of the Leader and The Pit of the Monster Part One which I never got round to actually making and filming. More episode names included Final Showdown Part Two, Recreation of the Daleks, Time Lords Return Part One, New Gallifrey Part Two and finally Attack of the XP 900 and these episodes were never made unfortunately but I had plans to bring the Time Lords and Gallifrey into this series but it never happened I lost everything at this time and had to end the series after Infiltration of the Leader was completed which really annoyed me because I could of carried on and maybe could of finished and continued this series. Originally this series was not supposed to be on YouTube I kept the files of all the seven episodes for a long time but it was not until June or July 2008 that I posted them onto YouTube under my new YouTube channel called TheSecondCrash4563 and also in 2008 I closed down Crash4563 Productions I simply could not continue making Doctor Who content I tried over and over again to revive the Doctor Whoish thing I enjoyed doing but it just didn't work out and plus James was never involved with this series he left Crash4563 Productions a year before I was on my own but The Eleventh Doctor Adventures is above the Twelfth Doctor and Thirteenth Doctor Adventures in terms of creativity those two series were poorly written/directed but me and James tried our best with these and The Sky Team was exhausting project but I enjoyed doing it on my own but The Eleventh Doctor Adventures could of steered Crash4563 Productions in new direction if everything played out right and I didn't lose the house where I filmed everything and my parents never separated. I wished my parents stayed together then this series could of continued and I had the house and the location to continue to work with and this series could of had a series two and three and I could continue what I loved doing being creative instead as of now I am being deprived of it at this time and it's one thing that really annoys me. One day I will revive it in a time when I can at this pathetic time my time is being consumed by a middle man who serves no purpose and one day it will end. The Eleventh Doctor Adventures aired on YouTube in July 2008 (maybe June can't remember exact date) on my YouTube channel TheSecondCrash4563. The Eleventh Doctor Adventures is now part of Twelfth Doctor Adventures (Crash4563 Productions) due to the fact I never finished this series. Category:Templates